


Lost with you

by Dramione4evea



Category: Duddy, Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 03:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4evea/pseuds/Dramione4evea
Summary: 2018 lost in space  dudy one shotFirst its denial that you isolate your self from every one in a attempt for that dark feeling to fade...then its anger. Then bargening. Judy had watched her mother yelling at that intercome for days arguing that it couldnt be that thay had to be okThen its depression...basicaly isolation all over again...exept...longer...





	Lost with you

**Author's Note:**

> He kudos this is just a little dudy fick beacase thare is about 3 in existence....  
2018 lost in space I'm verry dispracsic so if my spelling and grammar bothers you then in the politest way.. fuck off xoxo

** **

_Hey kidos... this is my first fick on hear I usually opt for watt pad But oh well hear wee are.. i hope you enjoy it...🖤_

* * *

* * *

First its denial that you isolate your self from every one in a attempt for that dark feeling to fade...then its anger. Then bargening. Judy had watched her mother yelling at that intercome for days arguing that it couldnt be that thay had to be ok Then its depression...basicaly isolation all over again...exept...longer... Finaly...exeptance... Her mother never had time to exept that her husband and don wher really gone. Before thay suddenly... wernt anymore... Even thow she misunderstood greef..she Just didn't seem to greve.... Insted it was just fear that filled her quivering mind.. For her father... the man who had raised her... who put handmaids on her knees when she fell... the man that gave her candy when her mom said diner first.. On every single level exept biological...jhon was her father... however Judy had found that her hart ached more for...the other man on that blasted vesle. Judy and don had grown quite close over the past months.. And even thoe nither of them acknowledged it.... thay both knew that it was more than just a friendship... Thay both sat awake. Most nights... drinking Don's stash of wisky and talking about ..well life..... It became a regular ocurance to the yong adults... Some times thay sat in silence.. with a mutual understanding that that was enough for them.. that thay found comfort in each others company... She hadn't cryed for him... She couldnt...she wouldn't... When the harpoon had been launched and thay climed aboard again... when she stood in front of her father... and her "frend" Again... judy sudenly gained the ability to cry ... Warm tears ran down her face as she bired her head on her father's shoulder. Suddering.. with every breth she struggled to take... Looking at don over her father's shoulder a look in his chocolate brown eyes. That she didnt recognise It was her mother that suggested that she check them out. Ans judy was more than happy to oblige Her father however Not so mutch. I just need to sleep marean I'm fine I promise. And after about 10 minets of aguing on her mother's part . Thay excepted than jhon was 100% not sitting on that bench today. And without a nother word off he went. In silence. The quiet carried on As judy opens the dore to the med room It continues as don sits up on the bench It continues as judy lifts her kit a small sound escaping her mouth. Finaly she spoke looking up at the yong smuggler who sat in front of her. His eyes tired A single tear ran down her face His eyes glossing over as if his wernt far. I thaught I...wee lost you... don... He didnt speek . Insted he just pulled judy in tight to his chest . Sobs wracked threw the room in quiet soft echoes. Judy looked so small in his arms. She felt so small in his arms. Judy reluctantly pulled back. Looking into Don's eyes. Reaching up she wiped a stray tear from his jaw. His hands took residency on her waist. God dam it don mutterd dryly under his breth... all I could think about... and I meen all I could think about up thare was things I didnt do doc. It wasnt what I did do. Yuno. Ans it was gonna end like that.... But... some how... wee didnt die and.. I refuse to live with so many regrets jud I cant.. She wanted to question him.. play dum and smile and ask him what he ment...but she knew... she knew dam well what he ment... Her hand still planted on his stubble clad cheek... His still on her waist. Thay stood in silence. Thay didnt need to talk...thay knew exactly what thay ment.. You know what... your dads probably going to throw me out of the escape hatch for this... he spoke quietly. Dont be silly don.... its penny you have to fear.. she smiled.. His lips wher on hers in a flash. Shivers ached threw her whole entire boddy it may be cleshay but judy truly did feel fire works forming at the tips of her fingers. He didnt rush... the kiss wasnt needy.. even thow thay both wher.. Thare lips softly massaging hers. Judy had only kissed one other boy in her life... she was 13.... his name was sturt... sturt was a bad kisser....don however was not a bad kisser. She refused to think of how he got this good...not thenow anyway... Trailing kissed down her kneck she knew he was leaving Mark's but she didnt care Before she could even register what was happining thay had switched places. His lips on hers again. A soft moan escaped his lips. Witch was easily returned when his hand traveled from her small waist to her cheek. And up threw her hair witch somehow in the prosses had fell out of the tight bunn she had it placed in at the nape of her kneck. I realy missed you he said softly between placing kisses down her jaw. I missed you more... I doubt that princes... The truth is is that she had missed him.. She may not have greved but she had gotten threw it in her own way.. For those 3 sleepless nights she had sat in his jacket. She convinced her self that it helped debi..but realy. The chicken sleped ither way... Judy however sat awake thinking of her father and the man that she may or may not have someday loved... I dont need to tell you what happend next il leve that up to the imagination. She didnt know wher her skin ended and his began.. He left soft kisses from her lips to her stomach. This wasnt her first time... He knew that..... But he still treated her like it was.... For hours thay lay on that med room flore... Sitting now on the window ledge of the bay window Judy lay between his legs her head on his chest as he drew layzy circles on her arm with the tip of his finger. Coverd in nothing but the thin fabric of a blanket... It may be far to soon for me to say this judy but after almost losing well dying... I just shit.... Spit it out don...she said in a attempt at humor... He didnt laugh witch woried her. Shifting so she was now facing him. She cocked her head to the side... What's wrong..is everything ok don... She ran her hand across his face . Yeh... are you kidding... jud... it's perfect... your perfect A blush creped across her face... Since when did you become so poetic... Since I found this woman... she is just so selfless and smart and so fucking beautiful it hurts to look at her... And I almost didnt get to look at her anymore you see... and that's a shame beacase I need her to know somthing that I've wanted to tell her since the day she broke my nose... What is it you want to tell her... if I see her I can pass the mesige along...she smiled jokingly... The smile fell from his face and his jaw clenched his brows furowing. Reaching up he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Well I may be in love with her and I just feel she should know... I... her pulse quickend... her lips dry her eyes somehow even dryer... She lent forward placing a soft kiss on his check... I..love you too. Dummy Dummy...wow thank you for that... let me see princes... doc.... jud.... And you call me ..dummy first of all that's verry mature of you... Well you are a dum ass I'm only speaking the truth... Yeh.. but I'm your dum ass. And your stuck with me ...so... No one I would rather be stuck with... Thay fell alseep lioe that... on that ledge tangled up like string... Thay didnt care who found them. Even thow jhon would kill him and maureen would do worse... but penny well she would kill them both...and thay wher fine with that... along as thay wher together


End file.
